Ascended Threat
by erbkaiser
Summary: Complete one shot. Taylor has a terrifying overkill power, she truly is an ascended threat.


**Ascended Threat**

Sophia Hess sat in the Wards headquarters and watched the repeat of the urgent newscast on the main television. Her befuddled expression was not unique, the other Wards seemed equally confused or scared.

Aegis, the new Wards team leader, walked back into the main room and caught their attention by stepping in front of the TV.

"We have a Protectorate meeting in board room five in 10 minutes, you know what about. Make sure you're there."

Sophia ignored anything else he was saying as she got a text message from her best friend Emma just then.

_EB: U C the news?!_

_Soph: crazy _ikr_?_

_Soph: ward meetup in 10 will txt l8r._

_EB: What r we gonna do?_

_Soph: no id_

_Soph: ill see if the boss knows _anythin_ then _txt_ back. gtg_

_Madison had also sent a text message, or rather, a few._

_Mad: wtf _did i_ just c?_

_Mad: you did see t news?_

_Mad: soph? this is huge!_

_Soph: hold ur tits ill txt or call l8r. _em n i_ already no._

_Soph: don't say _anythin_ or do _somethin_ stupid. Gtg_

Sophia put her phone away as she realized the others had already left.

"You coming, Stalker?" Clockblocker asked, waiting near the door.

"Yeah, yeah..."

Sophia was the last to arrive, earning her a glare from Armsmaster.

"You're late, Shadow Stalker. The meeting was called for 6:30 PM exactly and it is now 6:31."

"It's just one minute, Arms. Just get on with it," Assault said.

Armsmaster shot Assault a glare of his own, then looked over the assembled group of heroes. "Now what we are all here, let's get started. Has anyone here not seen the 6 o'clock news?"

Nobody said anything or raised a hand, so he continued, "The United States, and in fact the entire western world, are under siege by a particularly powerful and dangerous Parahuman. As you all know she contacted the Channel 6 News today at 2 PM to list her demands. Her threat was initially dismissed as a prank call until she displayed her powers on the Channel 6 building. Once Channel 6 involved law enforcement, the Parahuman stepped up her assault and displayed her power across 26 of the United States, all States east of the Mississippi river. At this stage a joined PRT and Protectorate force was sent to take the Parahuman into custody, however she was not found at her home. A further list of demands was called in by phone from the office of the Dockworkers Association, followed by her power manifesting itself in the 22 additional contiguous United States. At this point in time only Alaska and Hawaii remain free of her influence."

"We all know that, what does this Parahuman want though?" Assault asked, voicing the question many in the room had.

Armsmaster grimaced. "She demands a complete background check of every Protectorate hero, including Wards —she specifically mentioned the latter had to be involved— for any criminal behaviour. Additionally she demands that the trial against the Parahuman Canary is stopped and Canary is given new representation as well as a new judge and jury. Lastly she demands that the Protectorate, and I quote, 'get off their lazy asses and arrest the heads of the gangs in Brockton Bay and actually keep them behind bars'."

Sophia was attempting to move to the back of the room and out of sight of anyone as she tried to fish for her phone in her pockets.

"You keep saying 'the Parahuman', Armsmaster. Does she have a name?" Gallant asked.

"The news has fully reported on her civilian name as that is what she identified herself by, but we are giving her the codename 'Ascension'. Current power classification is a probationary Shaker 7+."

Someone whistled.

"Seven plus? What the hell? What, exactly, is her power?" Vista spoke up.

"Ascension has effectively shut down every elevator and moving staircase across the country. Millions of people are stuck on high floors or are forced to take the stairs or fire escapes back down. The logistical nightmare alone is costing the USA billions of dollars, let alone the fact that it is making us a laughing stock in the eyes of the world," Armsmaster clarified.

"Make no mistake: Ascension, Taylor Hebert, is the undisputed Queen of Elevation."


End file.
